


The best by far is you

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Birthday of the World and Other Stories - Ursula K. Le Guin, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sedoretu, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics based on a conglomeration of tropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And they come unstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to note first: a sedoretu is a relationship between four people. That's basically all you need to know because I threw out the rest of the rules. This is a combination of sedoretu, A/B/O, and soulmates. Basically, I wanted to see how many tropes I could throw together and still make it work.

Darcy was well aware of her situation in life. The words on her back came in three colors: yellow, red, and green. From the moment she was born, it was obvious exactly what kind of life she would have. She was a winter, her words on her soulmates’ backs in blue. She was also the lowest of the relationship totem pole, she could be impregnated by all three of her soulmates, and she was expected to turn into a needy, whimpering mess whenever she was around them.

And then there were the heats. Autumns had them rarely, if ever, were brief, and they were regulated by a strict schedule. Springs had heats more often, but they still ran on a timeframe. The general rule was that for every heat an autumn would have, the spring would have two, each lasting twice as long. Winters were the unluckiest of the bunch. Heats came every other month and could be brought on by certain stimuli. The regulated heats tended to last five days, but stimulus heats lasted for a random amount of time.

Darcy remembered how she’d been bullied out of her first high school by a couple of Summers who thought it was funny to push the Winters into heat whenever they showed their faces. Nearly every Winter in the school had to repeat the year, and it was people like those Summers that were causing serious litigation. There was even a push to segregate schools based on what season you were, and honestly, Darcy wished it had been that way when she was in high school. The only reason she hadn’t faced any problems at her second school was because the principal was a kind-hearted Spring who expelled anyone who tried to force a heat out of a Winter.

Needless to say, Darcy wasn’t exactly looking forward to meeting the rest of her set. The only proof of a full set that operated functionally was Jane’s. Jane, the Summer, was protective but tried her hardest not to force her Winter, Bruce, into heat, and Autumn Thor and Spring Betty had similar mentalities.

But what about Darcy’s parents, you ask? Surely they must have put forward a good example!

Nope. Darcy’s Winter parent had died giving birth to her and her siblings, and she was the only Winter of the bunch. The societal preference for Summers was clear when her sister Amy got everything she ever wanted or asked for while Darcy wasn’t even allowed a nesting room—hell, she hadn’t even known it was called a nesting room and not just ‘a room to lock herself in during heat’ until high school health class.

The nurse at Darcy’s second high school was a Winter and recognized the signs of a neglected Winter with ease. She effectively moved Darcy into a spare room at her house; she’d only found her Spring, and she was happy to take Darcy in.

Darcy started getting calls from her Summer parent asking if she’d found her own Summer a week after she started college. Apparently Winters were only allowed to pursue higher education to find the rest of their sedoretu. She finally got a new phone number when she ran off to Jane’s internship. While initially dismayed that her internship was being run by a Summer, Jane quickly made it clear that she had no interest in forcing Darcy to do anything she didn’t want to.

But it was nice when she went into heat and Jane gave her a hand.

After moving into Avengers HQ and Jane met the missing two of her sedoretu, Darcy knew her help during heats was gone. While it wasn’t _completely_ unexpected for a Summer to come home smelling like a different Winter, it was still a dick move and against Jane’s moral code.

Darcy was finally actually getting used to dealing with heats on her own when someone just _had_ to walk into the lab and open their damn mouth.

“Excuse me, miss, I’m here to talk to Tony. Have you seen him?”

 _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, none of these are connected unless otherwise specified. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think! If you want to request a sedoretu (or partial sedoretu or designation or prompt for this crazy verse), shoot me an ask at squirrelstone.tumblr.com


	2. And they come unstuck 2

There were three lines of text on Steve Rogers’s back. The first was yellow and read, “So do you like getting beat up or something?” Directly below it was red and said, “There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice.” The third and final was blue and read, “Are you kidding me?” The three sets of words and colors meant that Steve was green, a spring.

He met yellow summer, Bucky, when he was seven and had just gotten his ass kicked in a fight. If Bucky hadn’t intervened, there was a good chance Steve could have died. As fragile as he was before the serum, he was that much more so as a child.

“So do you like getting beat up or something?” Bucky asked as he helped Steve to his feet. “If you’d kept yer mouth shut, he probably would’a left you alone.”

“No,” Steve replied honestly, “I just don’t like bullies.”

Bucky grinned and slung an arm around Steve. “I’m gonna be cleanin’ up after you forever, aren’t I?” he joked.

Steve smiled back and looked up at the slightly-older boy. “Probably,” he confessed.

As the years went on, Steve and Bucky grew closer and closer, experiencing a great many firsts together, and they talked on and on about the girls who would complete their sedoretu.

“I just wanna know how the hell yer gonna wind up in ice,” Bucky grunted as he pounded into Steve. One hand was around Steve’s cock jerking him off, the other bracing himself on the bed. He moved the hand on Steve’s cock up his back to his hair, and Steve whimpered at the loss of contact. He gave a gentle tug, and Steve lifted his head while Bucky lowered his to bite at Steve’s neck. Happy that Steve was doing what he wanted, Bucky moved his hand back down. Between kisses, he declared, “Doin’ somethin’ stupid to protect someone I bet.”

“Yeah,” Steve squeaked out, his grip on the sheets tightening. He could barely breathe, but he wasn’t about to tell Bucky that. He was so close; it would just take a little more to push him over the edge.

It only took a few short thrusts more for Steve to come, and Bucky continued for another minute before he let out a low moan and came.

Steve thought back to that moment both when he crashed the plane and when he met Natasha. He wasn’t about to tell her what had happened to Bucky; if she didn’t already know Bucky was Steve’s (and therefore her) soulmate, she would figure it out soon enough. The strange thing was though that Natasha had words in yellow on her back, not just green and blue. If Bucky was dead before Natasha was even born, the words theoretically should have never shown.

He found out why about a year before meeting his Winter.


	3. And they come unstuck 3

When Jane heard an “Are you kidding me?” followed by a whimper, she was up and practically running across the lab, standing in front of Steve Rogers and blocking his view of Darcy. She squinted her eyes, practically growling at the Spring.

“Take two large steps back,” she ordered, keeping Darcy safe behind her. “You wanna talk to her, you go through me. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve replied quickly, eyes going to the floor as he backed up. It was complete reflex to bow his head to a Summer, even if he could easily fight past her. “I’ll… come back later.”

He turned tail and practically ran out, heading back up to his, Bucky, and Natasha’s room. He opened the door just enough to get inside and instantly shut it behind him, breathing heavily. He could feel himself shaking, and he swallowed hard as he tried to get his heartrate down.

The second Bucky was in range, Steve grabbed him and started nuzzling his neck, desperately trying to get his lover’s scent back on him. He whimpered when Bucky put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back against the door.

Bucky leaned in, sniffing at Steve. “You smell like an angry Summer,” he growled. “Who?”

“J-Jane Foster,” Steve stuttered. “I found our Winter and Dr. Foster jumped in.” He took in a shaky breath and continued, “She smelled so scared. Our Winter was scared of me, Buck.”

Natasha walked up to the two and grabbed Bucky’s arm, giving him a good tug to pull him back. “Some Winters weren’t exactly treated well growing up, Bucky,” Natasha said. She began rubbing his shoulder to soothe him and keep him back from Steve. “If she found a Summer that’s protecting her, that’s a good thing. We just have to convince them we won’t hurt her. If you run in smelling aggressive and angry, you’ll just push her into heat and scare her off.” As Bucky calmed down, Natasha gave him a light push back towards Steve. “Now, let’s get our scents back on Steve before he loses his mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer (and smuttier) but that didn't happen. Sorry!


	4. Are we out of the woods yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ot4 clint natasha bucky and steve

It was rare for a sedoretu to be “unbalanced,” to have more men than women or more women than men. It was even rarer for the woman in a one versus three sedoretu to be the Summer. Fortunately, Natasha was never normal. She wasn’t afraid of things going wrong, of missions or targets or backlash.

She wasn’t afraid when she escaped the Red Room and met her Spring. She wasn’t afraid when her Autumn shot her to get to a scientist. She wasn’t afraid when her Winter was nearly killed by the people she thought were the good guys. At least, no one would know she was afraid. She was a Summer. Summers didn’t get scared.

Now though? Now she was terrified and unable to hide it. Her Winter was going to have a baby. The world wasn’t safe for children, much less the children of four superheroes. So she watched. She spent all her waking hours (including those when she should have been sleeping) watching over Steve and making sure he was safe.

Clint teased her that she was turning into him, if only to bring attention to the fact that yes, he knew what was going through her head. Bucky wasn’t nearly as subtle. He’d taken care of Steven when he was tiny and sickly, and he was ready to force a chicken pot pie down her throat if he had to.

Steve was the only one to actually make progress. He’d let her hover, but he always gave her a pout and requested she join him in watching TV or reading a book. Oddly enough, that made her fears practically vanish. Her Winter was calm, even though he would be giving birth soon enough. That maternal instinct wasn’t sending him into a panic, so why should she worry so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, none of these are connected unless otherwise specified. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think! If you want to request a sedoretu (or partial sedoretu or designation or prompt for this crazy verse), shoot me an ask at squirrelstone.tumblr.com


End file.
